


Just A Scratch

by Araminia16



Series: Just a Scratch [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lydia taking care of Stiles, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is hurt after defending Lydia and she offers to help take care of him during the night while his dad is working and her feelings for Stiles are brought into the open when she faces the reality that she could lose him. (I really do suck as summaries but there is a lot of sarcasm, fluff and emotional connection stuff plus some fun smuttyness).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Scratch

So…this story ended up in a completely and I do mean completely different place than when I came up with the idea. I ended up writing about 90% in one night. I had so much freaking fun with this! More fun that I have had writing in a while. I love Stiles and Lydia’s relationship with each other. (even if they aren’t a canon couple yet). I hope you enjoy this! It’s got some fluff, some smutty stuff and sarcasm. 

I don’t own Teen Wolf, but sometimes I wish I did. :)

Enjoy lovelies! 

XxOxX

It was just another night in Beacon Hills, or rather in the Beacon Hills post Nemeton awakening. Another night of danger and adrenaline, another night of wounds and scars and of blood and pain. It wasn’t as if it wasn’t productive though. They had taken on yet another supernatural force that had come to the awakened Nemeton. Rogue shifters that consisted of a wolf, coyote, and two jaguars along with two other creatures they had never seen before. The actual battle only took place over less than 30 minutes but the prep had taken weeks of testing defenses, doing research and at more than one juncture they had suggested that Lydia merely scream in their vicinity to kill all of them. She had vetoed that idea almost immediately. If they came too fast for her to make the kill then she would be relatively defenseless as the rest of the pack would have to be out of her vicinity. Her kill screams had yet to be perfected and Lydia really had no wish to perfect them and direct them yet. It was enough to have killed Valeck even though he was experimenting on her when she did it and would have killed her had she not slain him when she did, but still it was a heavy conscience to kill. 

Stiles, of course, had been only a few seconds behind vetoing that idea. Too dangerous for her. He wouldn’t have stood for it even if she had agreed. He had also been thinking of Valeck and the mere glimpse of half of his face and head just gone. He didn’t want her to carry anything else with her, not like he did. After all, Allison was dead at least partly because of him, because of the Nogitsune along with Aiden. Sometimes that would wake him up at night and then he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. It wasn’t as often anymore, but still…he thought about it. Not to mention Donavon. Yeah, him too. 

The battle had been choreographed well and each of them had a role to play, even human Stiles. And it was actually going really well before one misstep and it all went to shit. They had a crossbow and not only did they have a crossbow, they had picked out the most dangerous target and fired it. Stiles, who had actually gotten better at fighting saw the archer, take aim and fire. It was a running leap against the strength and speed of the crossbow bolt as he collided into Lydia. The Banshee was in a midswing of her own with sonic waves and the added momentum and sudden loss of her center of gravity propelled her backwards nearly ten feet. 

Stiles, however, was not as lucky. The initial sunburst of pain was met with a yell as he kept falling the rest of the way to the ground. Hitting the ground caused another wave of pain to emanate from his shoulder down the rest of his arm and he looked down at the protruding ammunition and a wave of nausea overtook him. ‘Don’t pass out, Stiles. This would be the wrong fucking time for that’. He tried to move his arm and it was unsuccessful. The metal bolt was lodged right in his shoulder joint. How did he know that? That was because he could feel it scraping along the bone when he tried to move. He grunted and through the now sharp aching throb he looked around. All in all the moment only lasted for less than twenty seconds probably but it was then that he heard his name being yelled by at least three different people. 

‘Of course she would be first’ he thought to himself. It was her scent and her very presence that he sensed first. Small hands lay atop his uninjured shoulder and underneath his injured arm and both gripped his body as he was hauled up. Groaning at the jostling, although she was trying to be gentle, movement he heard her whispering and grunting with exertion under her breath. He couldn’t quite make out the words that she was saying but he could guess. The strawberry blonde woman got a better grip on him and began to haul him quickly away with a sympathetic, “Sorry, Stiles.” Each movement made him tense and he let out several pained groans as they hid behind some debris. Lydia was panting with exertion when she set him against a mound of stone. Immediately her hands, soft, delicate, beautiful, stripped away his trademarked plaid jacket to get a better look at the bolt that was firmly lodged in his body. She pulled out her phone and immediately the artificial light caused them both to blink rapidly in sudden blindness before she set it down on a helpful outcropping. “No exit wound. The bolt didn’t penetrate the shoulder joint completely. That’s good and also bad.” 

“Well, Lydia, I can feel it hitting my bone so this is in fact less than good. This is very freaking bad.” The light cast shadows all over her expression as she looked at him worriedly. “So what are you going to do?”

$%$%$%$

Stiles and Lydia were only together for another couple of minutes before the rest of the pack, bloodied and bruised joined them. Scott immediately went to take some of his best friend’s pain from him and the shifters carried him gently to the jeep. They drove speedily to Deaton’s clinic and the druidic veterinarian gave him a shot of Lidocaine before he had Malia pull the bolt out. The damage, according to Deaton anyway, was minimal. Not that he wouldn’t be going to see Melissa in the morning when she got home from her overnight shift just to make sure but for right now it seemed okay. 

“So I’m good then? Did everything work out okay?” Typical Stiles to be worried about the rest of them despite their ability to heal pretty quickly.

“Yeah. I’ll fill you in tomorrow. It’s late and we need to get home before school.” Scott answered his friend.

“There isn’t any school tomorrow. It’s a three day weekend.” Stiles chimed in as Deaton maneuvered his arm into a sling to keep the joint from moving. 

“Well after you got hit he sort of went all super wolf. They got scared and ran after a bit.” Malia chimed in, “Not that we wouldn’t have won anyway.” 

“My dad is going to kill me.” Stiles groaned and gestured to the sling with his left hand.

“He won’t kill you, Stiles.” Lydia sighed. “Yell, yes. Kill. No.”

“I prefer the killing, thanks. How am I going to do homework? Or play video games? Or drive home?”

“You never seemed too worried about homework before.” Kira chimed in. 

Deaton took this opportunity to also add in. “He will need someone to stay with him in case something happens and to keep him comfortable.”

“Your dad home?” Scott asked.

“No. Night shift tonight.”

“I can do it.” Lydia volunteered and when all eyes snapped to her she wished that she hadn’t said anything at all. 

“Are you sure?” The arched eyebrow from Scott made her almost roll her eyes. 

“Do you want to?”

“Sure I can. I was just surprised.” His eyes flicked momentarily to Malia. And Lydia felt immediately like an idiot. They had broken up a little while back but they both seemed okay with it. 

“If she wants to do it, let her. I’ve got things to do anyway.” Malia hopped down from her perch on the counter. 

“Malia…” Lydia started and was waved off.

“No, seriously. Do it. I really don’t care. We’re cool.” Malia gave a reassuring smile.

“Are you absolutely positive that you want to come to my house, with me, alone and listen to me whine and complain all night long?”

“Hmmmm.” She put a finger to the side of her mouth, “No. But I’m going to anyway. As long as you have some halfway decent movies to watch I shouldn’t be too bored. And if you go to sleep quickly you won’t be complaining to me, will you?” Lydia arched an eyebrow at him.

“Well. Okay then.” Stiles nodded. “But I still need someone to drive Roscoe.” 

^%^%^%

After Scott had driven the jeep and dropped his best friend off at his house Lydia parked her car behind them and helped him up the stairs and into the locked house before flipping on a light and heading upstairs, making sure to jostle Stiles’ arm as little as possible before he sat down on his bed. “Do you need anything?” She asked him after he had settled onto the mattress. 

“Nah.” He paused, “You know you don’t have to stay with me, right? I can take care of myself. I’m sure you don’t want to spend your night with me.” 

“When you do you presume to know what I want, Stilinski?”

“Well…I mean…” He started before he was interrupted again.

“I was serious when I told Deaton that I would stay with you. Don’t you make a liar out of me.”

“Fine. Fine.”

“Now. Water? A snack? Painkillers?” Lydia asked sweetly, almost too sweetly.

“Ummmm.” He began, still feeling weird about asking her to get him anything, “All of the above?”

“Alright.” Within a few minutes she had come back with a glass of water, two Tylenol and a sandwich. “And if you make any jokes about bringing you sandwiches I will make you regret it.” The sandwich was even cut up into helpful squares for easy eating one handed. Lydia disappeared from the room and came back with an ice pack wrapped in a towel just as he had taken the last bite of sandwich. She walked over to his bed and pulled several pillows into a makeshift incline. “Lie back.”

“Yes ma’am.” His tone held and edge of sarcasm and it was met with another arched eyebrow and a slight lip quirk. 

“This is to reduce the inflammation. Ten minutes on, ten minutes off for an hour.” Lydia placed the cool object on his shoulder and he immediately felt the cooling sensation on the aching joint. 

“Thanks.” He met her eyes for a few moments before she looked away flustered with the slight hint of a blush playing at the apple of her cheek. 

“No problem. Like I said I’m here to help.” She looked around for a place to sit and upon finding the computer chair she pulled it out and sat down in it a safe distance away from him. 

After what seemed like an eternity of minutes and awkward silence Stiles broke the barrier between them, “So what movies do you like?”

Lydia, startled by the sudden noise whipped her head around to stare at him for a moment before registering what he had said, “Probably none that you have.”

“I have some chick flicks, scifi, fantasy, action, horror, some sad stuff.”

“Give me a title and I’ll put it in.” 

“Fine.” His lips curled into a smile, “Batman and Robin.” 

Lydia nodded and found the DVD before placing the disk into the player and watching it slide into place. After which she threw the remote to Stiles before turning off the light and taking up residence in the computer chair. Hopefully she could sleep in this thing. The movie started not long after and Lydia half watched, the other half of her mind occupied by a certain awkward boy that she was sitting not ten feet from in a dark room watching a ridiculous movie and by her ass which was currently falling asleep in all the wrong and uncomfortable places. About the twentieth time she had to shift in the seat Stiles’ voice came from the bed and she found him watching her concernedly. “Hey.”

“Do you need something?”

“Nah. I’m good. Painkillers are working well. You look uncomfortable though.”

“I’m fine.”

“Liar.” Stiles looked back at the screen, then back to her, licked his lips and she could have sworn that she heard a gulp from him before he opened his mouth and said what was possibly the most ridiculous thing she had heard tonight, “You might be more comfortable on the bed.”

She probably would be more comfortable on the bed. It was still fairly new and looked very well cushioned. The only problem lay in the other occupant to the bed. Stiles, who had a crush on her since the third grade and who looked at her like she was the sun. She acted like she didn’t notice most of the time. But she noticed and she always ignored it because she didn’t know how to talk about it. He treated her like she was made of diamonds or glass, like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. He never called her names, tried to push himself on her, or said stupid pick-up lines to her. He had always supported her, trusted her and she trusted him. After Allison died he had become her best friend and she didn’t want to lose him, so it was better to ignore his feelings, her feelings than to possibly ruin it all by adding romance to the equation. “I’m fine.” She repeated.

“Seriously Lydia every minute or two you squirm around on that thing. I know it’s not comfortable. My bony ass has worn that thing to plastic. There is no give anymore. You will be bruised and walking funny by the end of the night, so get up and get over here. We are two nearly adult friends and just because you happen to have a vagina and I have a penis doesn’t mean that I’m going to jump you the moment you let your guard down. So get that cute little ass over here and sit down on this bed next to me, okay?” 

Lydia would be lying if she said that his dominant streak didn’t turn her on at least a little bit and she was once again glad that he didn’t have a heightened sense of smell. Grudgingly she stood up and slightly hobbled her way over the bed, sitting down almost on the edge as far away from him as possible. “Happy?”

“Happier.” He raised an eyebrow this time and shook his head before turning his attention back to the movie. 

$%$%

“I can’t believe you watch this stuff. Do your brain cells just commit suicide after a while?” Lydia had relaxed somewhat in the past thirty minutes of movie and scooted closer to Stiles. 

“Yeah and I’m sure your chick flicks are just filled with IQ raising information.” Stiles drawled back. 

“More than large breasts and using women as sex objects that kill with a kiss.” Lydia fired back.

“Touché.” 

“I don’t watch chick flicks.”

“And I’m the masked crusader.” Stiles drawled back.

Lydia stared at him for a minute, “I don’t really watch movies at all.”

Stiles looked at her again with wide eyes, “Really? Like, why?”

“I didn’t get as high of an IQ as I do watching TV. I studied. And occasionally watch TV. But I read a lot more than I watch.”

“So you seriously study all day?”

“Not all day. I read other books too. I find it soothing to sort of lose myself in a good book once in a while especially with all the craziness that has happened in the past couple of years.”

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed. “Hey. I’m actually feeling really tired. I usually change into some pajama pants and get into bed. Jeans aren’t real comfortable to sleep in. So if you can grab me a pair of loose pants out of the top drawer over there and hand them to me that would be cool. I’ll go change in the bathroom.” Stiles leaned up and winced before turning and pushing himself up of the bed. 

Lydia quickly made her way over to the designated drawer and handed him a pair of pants as he passed by her slowly, with a look on concentration on his face. “Stiles.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna do this by myself. No way are you coming to help me on the toilet.” The door shut firmly behind him. 

Lydia clasped her hands in front of her and paced the room waiting for him to get out. From behind the shut door she heard several cuss words and clamoring before the door opened to reveal a mussed Stiles in now comfortable pants and upon closer inspection blood on his shirt. “Stiles.” She pulled his shirt aside to find the bandage has soaked through in a couple of spots and she pulled him back over to the bed. 

“Bandages are under the sink. Some antiseptic should be down there too.” Stiles offered as Lydia went to retrieve the items mentioned. He pulled off the top of the sling awkwardly as she came back into the room. 

“Can you get your shirt off?”

“You haven’t even given me a kiss yet. You are moving awful fast, Miss Martin.” 

Lydia nailed him with a glare before answering him, “Yes I have kissed you before in case you don’t remember. So. Shirt off.” 

“Deaton did it with my shirt on.” And Stiles did remember and replayed it often in his head despite the reason behind it.

“Yes, well he also had a few more helping hands.”

“I can’t really move it right now so get the scissors and cut the sleeve. I have tons of these shirts in my closet.”

After Lydia cut his shirt open she cleaned and redressed the small wound before making an attempt at covering his exposed shoulder. 

Stiles laughed, “Don’t worry about it.” He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly looking into her eyes with gratitude, “Thanks for doing this even though you didn’t have to.”

Lydia nodded, “It is the least I can do after getting you into this mess.”

Stiles let go of her hand suddenly and looked away, “Not your fault. I’m the stupid one who jumped in front of a moving projectile.”

“You aren’t stupid. And I haven’t thanked you yet for that.”

Stiles shrugged and turned away from her to settle into bed and Lydia noticed his change in demeanor but decided to, like everything else ignore it outwardly. “I don’t know how comfortable it will be for you to sleep in that outfit but if you want you can get some of my clothes and put them on for the night. Not very fashionable but they will keep you warm and comfortable.” 

Lydia was about to politely refuse his request but realized that if she were going to have to sleep next to him in his bed that maybe she should have something a bit less revealing than the skirt and blouse ensemble that, although longer and less revealing than some of her clothes, still a risky item to go to sleep in. “Thanks.” Walking over to his dresser she found a pair of pants and a short sleeved shirt that would be big on her but walked into the bathroom and redressed quickly before using the restroom herself and walking back into the bedroom. At first she thought that he was sleeping when he spoke again.

“There are more blankets at the top of the closet. You can sleep on top of the covers and I will sleep under them.”

“Thanks.” Lydia found a few blankets and without meaning to dipped in to smell them. They smelled like Stiles and it made her relax as she walked back over to the bed and climbed onto it, spreading the blankets over her before nestling down on a pillow. Stiles had propped two pillows behind his head and another under his shoulder. “Wake me up if you need anything, okay? It’s what I’m here for.”

“Yep.” Although one cannot precisely pinpoint the exact time that they fall asleep, Lydia was quite sure that sleep came instantly the moment she closed her eyes and that rarely ever happened. 

$%$%$%

A strange sound woke Lydia and her eyes flew open in brief panic before she remembered where she was. In Stiles’ bed. But the space beside her was empty and the room was dark with no signs of daylight peeking in through the curtains. Lydia sat up and figured out what noise had awoken her. It was the sound of a door opening and shutting. At once she climbed out of bed and went to find him and it didn’t take her long to follow the string of whispered curses and the sound of running water. “Stiles.”

The clang of a dish falling into the sink and a muffled screech greeted her. It took a moment before he turned around, “Don’t do that!!” He half yelled at her. 

“What do you think you are doing?” She put her hands on her hips as she walked into the kitchen and flipped the light on. 

Stiles groaned and blinked a few times before finally looking at her. She watched several things pass over his expression, each gone before she could identify them. “I was getting a drink and some more Tylenol.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I was fine.” Stiles ground out before picking up the two white pills on his counter, popping them in his mouth and taking a couple of drinks of water. “See. Fine. If you didn’t come down here like some sort of ghost or burglar and scare me half to death then I would be even finer.” 

“I asked you to wake me up.” She pressed again.

Stiles glared and stalked toward her and she moved out of his way rather than try to stop him and followed him after switching off the light back to his bedroom. Without a word he lay down and pulled the covers over his body.

“Stiles! What’s wrong?” She sat back down on ‘her’ side of the bed. 

“Nothing.” 

“Bullshit.” Lydia spat out.

Stiles immediately turned toward her and sat up. The out of character word just enough to intrigue him. “I just didn’t want to wake you up if I didn’t have to, okay?” 

“But that’s what I’m here for. To help you!”

“You shouldn’t feel obligated to help me.”

“Obligated? I never said that.” 

“It’s the ‘least you could do’ for me after it happened, right?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yeah.” He snorted sarcastically, “I believe that.”

“I wanted to come here and help you and even if it hadn’t been my fault I still would have volunteered to help you.”

“Why?”

Lydia let out a sound that was half between a laugh and a scoff. “Because you are my friend.”

“Your friend?”

“My best friend.” Lydia couldn’t stop the words from coming out, to reassure him that this wasn’t just some task that she forced herself to do out of guilt or penance, “You are my best friend and when I saw you hurt I felt so cold and it felt as if my heart would stop. I couldn’t bear it if you died. I can’t lose another person that I care about, not you.” 

Stiles was looking at her again, like she was the sun, moon and stars, “Really?”

Lydia nodded, now blushing and thankful that it was still really dark in his room. She watched as a pale arm snaked out of the blankets and grasped her hand, stroking it lightly with a thumb. “Really.”

“I didn’t know that you felt that way.”

“I’m very good at putting on a face.” Lydia admitted. 

“I wouldn’t leave you, Lydia. You know that, right? No matter what becomes of us or how far we are apart I will always be there for you when you need me.” 

Lydia squeezed his hand and felt her eyes start to well up and throat constrict and relax in response to her sudden heightened emotional state. “I know.” She knew her tone was thick when he pulled his hand back and scooted closer to her to wrap an arm around her body and pull her in close to him.

“Shh. It’s okay.” He whispered to her as his thumb now stroked the back of her arm. 

“You were so stupid and reckless and almost got yourself killed. Do you know what I would do if you died? You can’t die. You can’t. I have nightmares where you die protecting me. Some nights I hardly sleep because I can’t get to sleep afterward. I keep wondering if I see your death because it will happen.” Her words were getting faster as was her respiratory rate and she knew that Stiles was trying to talk to her and she saw his brown eyes look into hers but she couldn’t slow her breathing down, couldn’t get control. 

So, in a flash of brilliance and déjà vu Stiles had an idea as he placed a hand on the side of her face and pulled her face into his, lips connecting and for a moment she was still and he knew her eyes were wide, but only for a moment as she gave herself into the kiss, inhaling and exhaling more slowly, eyes closing and relaxing into his embrace. Guilt made him pull back despite his selfish desires wanting him to keep it going longer. Lydia opened her eyes when he pulled back and he watched an internal struggle happen amidst the green orbs before she abruptly placed her hands on the sides of his head and pulled him back in for another kiss. This one was less innocent, more heated as her lips connected to his at an angle then she pulled back only slightly to deepen the embrace. His working hand came back up to her cheek and he felt the bed shift as she shifted her body closer to him. Back and forth, back and forth the kiss went, breathing deeply through their noses to prolong it, each second pulling them both further in when Lydia parted her lips ever so slightly and Stiles expertly used this opportunity to copy her move and open up to her. Their tongues touched and Lydia made a slight whine in response to the movement of his mouth against hers, but that small noise seemed to break the moment that encircled them and they broke apart, eyes wide and breathing even but fast as they stared at each other. Even in the darkness she could make out his outline, the pace of his respirations, the wideness of his eyes and the part of his lips. The last one made something low in her belly clench. God…she had only gotten a small taste of what that particular organ could do and her body wanted more of it. 

“Lydia.” He whispered. “Wha…”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” She spoke softly and evenly between breaths even though her heartbeat was so loud in her ears she was surprised that he couldn’t hear it. 

“I did it first.” His lips curled up slightly. 

“You were trying to calm me down. I was being selfish.”

“Selfish? Did you hear me complain? Or say no?”

“You are hurt. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you.”

“Take advantage.” Came the quick reply. 

“Do you want to keep going? Have sex? Even if it may mean nothing in the morning? Would you want to risk it?”

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly, “I know how I feel about you though.”

“Stiles…” She tried to stop him. She wasn’t good with emotions, sex, yes. Emotions, no.

“I do. I love you. I liked you before I knew you. I love you now that I do know you. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy and comfortable because I already know what I feel. The real question is…what do you feel?”

Lydia chewed on her lip, “I…don’t want to mess this up.”

“You won’t. If this is where it ends, then this is where it ends. I won’t force you into saying anything because of me.”

“I thought you said that you wouldn’t jump me the moment my guard was down.” Lydia reminded him.

“I did, didn’t I? Whoops.” 

Lydia laughed and really smiled at him. “Can I kiss you again?”

Stiles nodded and they met in the middle, a softer touch of lips than the one before, rhythmic and gentle and Stiles’ automatic reaction was to reach his hand back up to cup her cheek and chin. Still, the pace was slow and steady and once again her lower belly began to warm and she felt her nipples harden against the soft lace of her bra. Surprisingly enough Stiles took the lead away from her and convinced her to open up for him and he slid his tongue past hers as the kiss deepened and her breath hitched as the appendage danced in her mouth with a skill that she didn’t realize he had. With his lead he pulled back from her and broke the kiss but didn’t pull away. Instead he moved downward, kissing her chin and she lifted her head up and to the side to grant him access. His small kisses were slow and thorough as he descended along the ridge of her jaw toward her ear. Occasional small nips made her twitch and added to her slowly mounting arousal as he kept going at a snail’s pace. When he finally came to the small point where her jaw met her neck he kissed, nipped then drew the skin into his mouth with gently suction and her breath left her lungs in a gasp. She felt his hand tighten where it now rested on her upper arm and he let out a deep breath, stopping and seemingly steeling himself before continuing down her neck, slightly faster now. Her body was unconsciously shifting and sawing her upper legs together as her arousal grew into a small warmth that began to spread throughout her lower belly. Her hands had grasped his uninjured arm and his shirt when he suckled at her pulse point and they tightened as he continued his trek down. 

“So beautiful.” He whispered softly and she felt her cheeks warm again. 

“Stiles.” She whisper/cried as he bit softly on her shoulder where it met her neck. 

He did it again, slightly harder and she twitched and gasped again. “Fuck, Lydia.” He swore softly. “Can I touch you?” His eyes were shining brightly, eagerly as he pulled back and looked at her, as if he knew just how red her cheeks were and exactly how she looked in the dark. 

“Please.” She whispered her assent but he didn’t immediately dive under her shirt or rather, his shirt like she assumed. He started above clothes, tracing his way from the top of her shoulder down her arm, then back up before skirting down her torso, deliberately avoiding her breasts, moving his open palm across her belly and back up her other side. He was sitting on his knees in front of her and leaned in again to kiss her which she responded eagerly to. 

When she was sufficiently distracted the sudden bare skin on skin surprised her and she let out an embarrassing half squeak before his palm stroked the skin of her belly. Her stomach muscles twitched and danced under his careful touch as he skirted up her ribs, over her breasts and up to her sternum and then back down. If she was asked tomorrow in front of a grand jury about the noise she made when he skipped over her breasts again she would not call it a whine, but Stiles would. She whined into his mouth and Lydia felt him grin before he removed his hand from underneath the shirt, skimming back up over everything before resting at the side of her neck. 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” 

She growled at him before she decided that she wanted a turn and gently urged him to lie back and at first he resisted but gave in after she had kissed him thoroughly until it left him slightly dazed and out of breath. He watched as her hair fell like a curtain over her shoulders as she lifted up before leaning over him once again and mimicked the path that his mouth had taken on her starting from the dip in his chin, down the line of his jaw. She would show him impatient. Ever aware of the sling and his injured shoulder she rested her weight on her right hand while bringing her left up to gently caress his hand and up the cloth of the sling, his upper arm and ghosting over the injury before gliding up his neck and a down stroke along his chest applying the lightest of pressure to her touch. She did not add teeth to her kisses but she did choose to suck on bits of skin as the mood struck her. 

Stiles was convinced he was dreaming, that any moment he would wake up and she would be sleeping or out of the room and he would feel guilty that he had this dream. His pants, which to be fair were rather loose and forgiving usually, felt like a vice on the erection that had sprung up almost immediately after she had kissed him. All the blood in his body was being shunted to his cock and he had to resist the urge to reach down and adjust it or at least adjust his boxers to make more room. Instead of doing that he reached up with his left, uninjured hand and arm and rested it on her side, not daring more as she started a line down from his shoulder, ghosting over his chest with her mouth as he felt the warm puffs of air against his shirt. The bed shifted and moved as she continued her descent with her fingers and mouth, touching a line down his body. Her hand firmly descended down his side to his hip and she squeezed the slender bit of flesh there before her eyes spotted a strip of flesh revealed by his shifting movements and previous activity. Her tongue was licking a firm line before she knew it and he let out a gasping groan and hips hitched, only to be held in place by a well-manicured hand. “Lydia.” It was just her name, surprised, possibly with a plea wrapped within as she looked up at him, resting her head on his abdomen. 

“Yes?” The word was teasing and innocent as she stared at him.

“This is going to end up being over embarrassingly quickly.” Stiles informed her. 

“Refractory time for adolescent males is a fairly short interval so even if I reached into those sweats, grasped your cock in my fist and brought you to an orgasm you should be ready to go again in less than 15 minutes and I’m sure we can find something to do in that time frame, don’t you?” 

The imagery that she provided him made him tighten his fist and his cock pulse in answer. Even though it was dark he could see her face and knew exactly the innocent wide eyed look she was giving him as she proved her intellect while tracing her fingers over his chest. “You think so?”

“Oh, yes. Would you like me to demonstrate?” Her hand left his hipbone and began a stroking motion down his still clothed thigh. 

“You’re killing me, Lydia.” He groaned out. 

“Yes….or no, Stiles? Do you want this?”

“Do you?”

“Is that a yes?”

Stiles moved his hand up to her neck and gave her a tug to bring her up his body and she went with little resistance as he practically yanked her up his body and crushed her mouth to his in another much less gentle than the first kiss. 

Lydia’s hand rested on his belly before she expertly snaked her lithe fingers underneath the waistband of both his boxers and pajamas and wrapped them around his cock. Stiles made a surprised chuff and jerked in her embrace, breaking the intense kiss. “Someone’s excited.” She teased and pumped her hand loosely around his girth, drawing her thumb over the tip to find it saturated in pre-cum. “And we’ve barely even done anything.” Her tone had altered from teasing to slightly confused but at the same time in wonderment. 

“Don’t you know by now, Lydia?” His words were halted and choppy through pursed lips, “What exactly you do to me?”

“Hmmm.” Her hand continued up and down in a loose rhythm occasionally tightening a few rounds before loosening again. Stiles had taken to rolling his hips to try to match her smooth and slow teasing as he panted lightly, and his long fingers gripped the back of her head in a stuttered motion as his orgasm built ever so slowly, relentlessly. She added a wrist turn to her pattern and he grunted at the new sensation. 

“Lydia.” It was a warning and Lydia took it as such as she stepped up the pace. His entire body started to tighten from her careful attention and he felt the pressure reach almost a breaking point as his shaft throbbed and pulsed and his testicles drew up tighter, signaling the end and just as the dam was about to break he grunted, “Stop.” 

Lydia’s hand immediately released the nearly bursting organ which kicked and pulsed again at the loss and she looked up at him in concern, “Stiles?”

“Oh god. Oh god.” He panted and he felt his abdominal muscles spasm with the effort of keeping him from blowing his load. 

“Stiles? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” She pulled her hand from under his clothes and brought it up to his shoulder worriedly and he caught a glimpse of a slick and shiny substance on her palm, causing his cock to jerk again. 

“Fine.” He bit out. “I just didn’t want to…you know, yet.” With the imminent ‘danger’ gone he was able to calm his body down as she stared at him with a bewildered expression. 

“You didn’t want to?”

It took him a minute to gain enough cognizance to think about her question, “I do want to, just not yet.” 

“Why not?” She sounded almost as if her ego had been wounded and he could have laughed. 

“Because I wanted to try my hand getting you off.” He wiggled his left hand which was now resting on the small of her back and arched and eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes, “How do you propose to do that?” She gestured at his injured shoulder.

“You wound me. And it really doesn’t hurt that bad anymore. Here.” He turned half onto his right side, “Face me and put a leg up here.” 

Lydia, careful of his shoulder did as he bid and hitched her right leg high over his hip, opening the apex of her thighs to him. 

Stiles did not start at her pant line like she thought he would. Yet again he kissed her and with that particular embrace eased them back into the mood almost effortlessly. His left hand stroked down her side and snaked up the short sleeved shirt she wore, questing until he found the soft mound of her breast and cradled its weight between his thumb and fingers. The bra she wore kept his fingers from bare flesh but that did not stop him in the least bit. He palmed and manipulated the soft flesh skillfully she made soft whines and whimpers to guide his touch. Her nipples were now eased to attention and Stiles found the buds with little difficulty as he rolled them between his fingers which tore a gasp from her and a new flood of wetness to dampen her panties. It was not long before he abandoned his new toy and his fingers now quested downward, dipping ever so slightly into the seam of the pants she wore while teasing the flesh there. Her hips stuttered upward and she resisted the urge to grab his hand and shove it where she most needed it. She felt his chest rumble in amusement once more before he dipped his hand past the waist of the pants and over her panties, not under. His fingers crested over her covered mound to dip between her legs over the small bit of fabric that covered it. What he found made him groan, her panties were soaked with her juices and he almost…almost dipped his hands right in to find exactly how she felt all drenched like that. But that was not part of his plan. He used to fingers to press against her folds and she jerked her hips into his touch and whimpered. His lips found her neck and he added to the assault by nipping and kissing the soft flesh he found there while adding pressure to his stroking fingers. Lydia’s whimpers turned into panting gasps as her panties grew even more sodden with her arousal.

His cock was throbbing again and he wondered if he could make her come like this, rubbing the apex of her thighs over her panties. He was almost sure he could if he could use his dominant hand, but that wasn’t what he wanted. Lydia whined when he removed his hands, “Stiles…” 

“Lydia.” He answered and she growled at him which cut off into a gasping moan as his hand delved quickly into her panties, past the mound of soft short curls directly into the heart of her arousal. He groaned. “Jesus, Lydia. Is that all for me? You’re so wet, baby.” His left hand did not have the control or dexterity of his right but it would have to do for them now. Fingers delved into a waterfall of slickness as he immediately found her clit and she moaned again, burying her head into his chest while her hips stuttered once more. He used two fingertips to bracket her clit and stroked there a few times while she moaned and panted louder. He almost couldn’t keep up a good pace with how saturated she was and how much she was moving until finally after keeping up his attempt for a few minutes and her cries getting louder and more desperate he put two fingers against her clit and she rocked against them frantically. Her grip tightened on his sheets and at his back as she worked her way to climax. He knew that she was close, so close, trembling with the need to orgasm, working her hips still so desperately and he was damned if he wasn’t going to get Lydia Martin off while she was in his bed. “Come on, Lydia. Scream for me baby. You can do it.” 

“Stiles.” She whimpered and as if struck by inspiration he looked down at her closed eyes and bared pale neck and with his left arm pulled her up slightly and bit into that junction between her shoulder and neck and she tensed before letting out a scream, “Stiles!” She shook and trembled against his hand and he could feel her walls clench and more fluid rush out of her like a tidal wave. His fingers continued to move to prolong the orgasm for as long as possible. He didn’t know if it was seconds or just minutes before she relaxed boneless in his embrace and he gently extracted his hand from her pants while she took deep panting breaths, eyes closed and a smile on her face. 

He felt an obscene rush of pride while he stared at her with reverence. It was his name that she screamed. Not Jackson, Not Aiden, not anyone else but him. He made her come. Him. Lydia Martin came all over his hand. He lifted his hand to stare at the glistening juice that saturated it and brought a finger to his mouth and sucked the juice off. 

A strangled noise came from the girl next to him, eyes wide open and staring at him with a mixture of heat and surprise. 

“Like that did you?” He asked cockily and she lifted a hand to playfully nudge at him. 

“What do you think?” Her words were garbled as she stretched in his embrace and nestled her body into his. 

Stiles winced as her weight shifted onto his shoulder, “Ow.” And immediately she pulled away from him, and looked at him guiltily but before she could speak he waved her off, “I couldn’t even feel it until just now.”

“Rush of endorphins.” Lydia supplied and stretched out beside him like a contented cat. She looked over at him and the still present tent in his pants and smiled as her strength returned. “Now that I’ve been taken care of, what about you?” She gestured to the tent in his pants. 

“I’m pretty sure that if it stays any longer I might end up passing out from lack of blood to my brain.” He joked. Lydia leaned back from him and began taking off her pants when a hand on her wrist stopped the motion. She looked up at Stiles in confusion. “I don’t want to do that yet.” He told her. “A different night, one where I’m a bit less injured maybe?” 

Lydia smiled and nodded, understanding his hesitation, “I don’t mind doing the work.”

“I do.” His tone brooked no argument and neither did the stubborn look in his eyes. 

His reply made that stupid warm feeling in Lydia’s chest that happened whenever Stiles was around to spread. “Fine then. Hand or mouth?”

He blinked at the sudden subject change and he was pretty sure his mouth dropped open too. “What?”

“Do you want me to put my mouth on you and suck or do you want my hand again?” Lydia Martin had no trouble communicating during sex. She often had partners that she had to order and dictate to in bed otherwise she would never get off at all. 

“Surprise me.” 

Lydia smirked and urged him to lean back with the steady pressure of her palm and when he had leaned back sufficiently she moved down his body to rest between his legs. Her quick hands made quick work of getting his pants down his hips enough to spring his cock free of its confines. She looked up at Stiles and found him staring at her with eyes darkened by desire and arousal. She knew that he was decently sized from her previous exploration but he was actually a little bigger than she originally thought. The organ curved slightly toward his stomach and seemed to grow even the little bit that she studied it. In such low light she couldn’t make out the nuances and subtleties but she knew all she needed to for this particular activity. 

She started out with light touches with her tongue, progressing into firmer touches and finally her mouth descended over his cock when he was gasping and whimpering her name like a prayer. She quickly found out what he liked and disliked, what drove him higher and what brought him back down as she sucked and hummed and used her hand to tease the base of his shaft. And still, every single time she looked up she found his gaze on her and despite her rather relaxing orgasm she felt the tingle of heat every time they locked eyes. 

He groaned louder and she heard his hand fist the sheets next to him. He tried to arch his hips, but Lydia had kept his hips still since she began. Her fingers caressed his sack and she felt it tighten, signaling the beginning of the end. She sucked hard and moved faster, wrapping her lips around the tip and giving it a powerful lick/suck, hum before she swallowed it whole and as the tip hit the back of her throat she hummed and when her eyes flickered up at him once more he had his head back and a moment later, “Lydia!” before her mouth was flooded with ejaculate. He pulsed once, twice, three, and four times as his entire body trembled in a tense line, much like a guitar string and she continued to suck and lave him until he collapsed, shivering and gasping and reached for her with his good hand. Lydia pulled his pants back up, and planted a kiss on his belly before crawling back up and laying her head down on his chest while his arm curled around her, still shivering. “Lydia.” He whispered again and she felt his lips on the top of her head. 

They lay like that for a while until she felt his breathing even out and she yawned, snuggling closer to him and feeling quite at peace and before sleep claimed her she whispered. “I love you, Stiles.” 

Unbeknownst to her, Stiles was awake still as well and his arm tightened around her and a smile curled his lips as his heart beat faster and fuller. He waited a few more minutes before returning his own sentiment, “I love you too, Lydia.” 

$%$%$

The soft glow of daytime greeted Stiles behind closed eyelids and he let out a soft groan and reached for the spot next to him. Upon finding it empty he was forced to open his eyes and look for his bedmate. Confusion sprouted in his still sleep addled brain when he could find no evidence of Lydia’s presence. No extra blankets…no extra mussed sheets…nothing. Of course. Of fucking course his brain had to just dream up something of a perfect scenario between them and it wasn’t real. His stupid subconscious had to stop torturing him like this. It wasn’t fair. He put his left hand over his forehead and eyes and rubbed. When he tried to move his right arm, a dull throbbing pain erupted and he looked over at his torn and bloodstained shirtsleeve. Huh. Well at least that was real. 

Before he was able to sit up in bed and swing his legs over the door to his room opened to reveal strawberry blonde hair cascading over thin shoulders that were hidden by one of his shirts. Green eyes met his in a warm greeting as she closed the door behind her. Two plates of food were balanced first on her hand and forearm, then back over to the opposite hand when the door shut behind her. “I found some eggs and toast. I didn’t know what you liked for a drink so I brought orange juice and some water. I couldn’t find any meat ….why are you looking at me like that?” Lydia set the plates down on his bedside table and stared at him. Stiles couldn’t help but reach out for her with his good hand, an embarrassing expression of possible awe on his face. Lydia gave him a shy smile and took his hand slowly as he pulled her down next to him on the bed. 

His thumb stroked the back of her hand, “I totally thought that everything last night was a dream. But you’re here…with breakfast.”

“You better not get used to it, Stilinski. I do not belong in the kitchen, but the food should at least be edible.” Lydia quipped back. 

“I would never expect you to be in the kitchen. Which is why we will hire a maid.”

“We?” Her eyebrow arched perfectly.

“Uh. I mean…” He stammered.

“As long as she’s not as pretty as me, then everything should be fine.”

‘No one’s as pretty as you.’ Was what he wanted to say, but what he actually said was, “Ugly maid. Got it.” 

“So.” She stared at him and then looked away awkwardly as she always did when faced with actual emotion that was not linked with some sort of danger beforehand, “A dream?”

Stiles let go of her hand and tucked a couple of fingers under her chin to lift her face level with his. “That’s all it can be if you want. Just some crazy dream that Stiles had.” The offer made his chest ache in a painful and not at all desired way but he would do anything for her and if she wasn’t ready for this between them he would have to be okay with that.

Lydia felt her eyes water as she looked him in the eyes. Her loyal, sweet and kind best friend was offering her an out if she wanted it, but she saw his heart cracking in those amber brown eyes of his, his soul bared before her in a way that she had never experienced with any other guy that she had in her life. His hand shifted and she felt a thumb brush at her upper cheek at what must have been an errant tear falling from her eye. “I don’t think I want it to have just been a dream, Stiles.” Her words sounded slightly choked as she pushed them out of her mouth. “I just don’t know what exactly we do now.” 

Stiles smiled so brightly that it made her smile as well and his eyes shone with utter exaltation. She couldn’t stop the sudden reflex that made her lean in to him and kiss him and she had no desire to. Their smiling lips met in a soft and deep kiss as he poured all of those repressed feelings he had about her into it, or at least tried to. Lydia was the first to pull back, slightly breathless and gave him another smile. “Are you sure that you are okay with this? With us? Together?” He asked again, as if he had to make sure that this wasn’t also a dream as well.

Lydia nodded, “Now. Eat breakfast before it gets too cold.” She chided as she leaned over to grab both plates, setting one in Stile’s lap and after scooting across the bed to be next to him she started eating as well. “There will be absolutely no living with Kira when we tell them.” 

Stiles chuckled, “There was a bet you know.” He told her in between bites. “Not sure who will win though.”

“On us?”

“Yeah. I didn’t bet myself but there’s a good pool running.”

“I can’t believe…no wait, I can believe it.” 

“My dad home yet?” 

“No. It’s almost eight. When does he usually get home?” 

“About now I think.” 

“Should I go?”

“Nah. He probably won’t even notice you. He’ll be too busy giving me a lecture about throwing myself in front of projectiles.” Stiles assured her. “You have your car though right? You might want to head out when that starts up. He will probably be at it a while.” 

“And I need a shower.” 

“Well…in that case feel free to use mine.” 

“And end up smelling like a man? No thank you.” 

“You don’t like the way I smell? I’m hurt.” Stiles put a hand over his heart.

“I like it on you. Not on me.” 

“You like my clothes on you just fine.” He eyed her appreciatively. 

“I hardly look my best in old t-shirts and threadbare pants.”

“You could make a burlap sack look sexy, Lydia. You look even sexier in my clothes, hair all mussed and everything. The first thing I wanted to do when I saw you come into the room was throw you on the bed and have my way with you.”

Lydia smirked at him and leaned over his body to put her plate on the table, breasts just even with his eye level but before Stiles could do anything about that he heard the front door shut and stiffened. “Damn.” He pouted as Lydia shifted and practically crawled out of his bed. 

“Stiles! You up? Why is Lydia Martin’s car in the driveway at 8am?” 

“You had better get dressed in real clothes before he gets up here otherwise we both may have to answer uncomfortable questions.”

Lydia nodded and picked up her bundle of clothes before heading into the bathroom. Not ten seconds later Sherriff Stilinski opened the door. “Hey. Did you cook eggs? I’ve never seen you cook anything before 11.”

“No. Lydia cooked them.”

“Lydia? Did she come over early?”

“You could say that, sure.” 

“Stiles?”

“So…you can’t get mad.”

“I’m not going to like this am I?” The elder Stilinski crossed his arms over his chest with an arched eyebrow.

“Well…probably not. So, last night we were….” Stiles started talking while Lydia walked out of the bathroom and listened at the door. 

Sherriff Stilinski’s voice was slowly rising in tone as his son started to explain everything. “You could have been killed!” was the first thing Lydia heard with clarity.

“I was just a scratch, Dad.” Stiles argued back. 

Lydia took that opportunity to peek in, “Hello, Sherriff. I was just leaving. He should have two Tylenol on the bathroom counter when he gets the chance but I’ll just leave you two to talk.” 

“Thank you, Lydia.” Stiles’ dad waved her off before facing his son again. Lydia blew a kiss to Stiles with a wink before heading down the stairs to her car feeling happier than she had in a very very long time. 

XxOxX

Tell me what you thought! If you liked it! If you want to maybe get an actual full smut chapter. I will probably end up writing more for these two anyway but it won’t all be smutty. :)

Hope you have a good week and a good April Fools Day! 

P.S. And to all my FiS readers I do intend on writing another chapter. I feel so refreshed as a writer and might start working on it this weekend.


End file.
